Sa Fleur
by Koosai
Summary: Fleur n'est pas ce que les autres pensent d'elle. Parce que, parfois, être belle, ce n'est pas qu'une qualité, c'est aussi une source de problèmes. -Traduction de His Flower, écrite par Wind-In-The-Trees-


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire a été écrite par Wind-In-The-Trees. Je n'ai fait que la traduire.

* * *

**His Flower**

Pendant sa toute sa vie, on a dit à Fleur qu'avec les pouvoirs viennent les responsabilités. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle n'a jamais compris ce que cela voulait dire. Le sang des Vélanes coulait dans ses veines. Même si elle n'était que quart de Vélane, chose qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère, elle avait la faculté d'attirer les hommes, les capacités d'une grande guerrière et était en plus dotée d'une grande intelligence. Elle était la perfection, dans tous les sens du terme.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait lui disaient qu'elle était belle, et que sa beauté grandissait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, les étrangers s'approchaient et commentaient sa beauté. Pour elle, c'était une insulte : on la complimentait pour quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, parce que les filles étaient toutes jalouses d'elle. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était grande et élancé et si elle était pleine de grâce. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond argenté, ses yeux d'un bleu profond et ses dents bien blanches. Elle n'avait pas voulu être comme ça. Ces pouvoirs lui avaient été donnés. Et elle devait apprendre à les utiliser.

Alors elle a appris à séduire. Elle pouvait mettre les hommes à ses pieds à 15 ans. Elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait d'eux à 17. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait parce qu'elle aimait voir le désir dans leurs yeux, ou bien sentir leurs mains sur son corps. Non. Elle le faisait parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ca ne l'amusait pas.

Une Vélane est une guerrière. Elle avait bien d'autres pouvoirs que sa beauté. Elle pouvait jeté des boules de feu avec ses mains avec une précision étonnante. A 30 mètres de distance, Fleur aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Elle avait le tempérament d'une Vélane aussi. C'était comme le feu : ça brûlait, ça consumait, ça détruisait. Elle aurait pu faire s'arrêter de battre le cœur d'un homme si elle l'avait voulu. Elle ne pouvait pas transformer son visage en une tête d'oiseau au bec cruel et avoir des ailes couvertes d'écailles qui lui sortaient des épaules, comme le faisaient les vraies Vélanes, mais ses mains pouvaient se muer en des griffes si acérées qu'elles auraient pu lacérer la chair. Elle était aussi très douée pour les duels sorciers et faisait parti du peu de Vélanes qui pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs en tandem. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait vaincre n'importe qui.

C'était aussi la meilleure étudiante de l'académie de magie Beauxbâtons pendant toutes les années où elle y a étudié. Elle avait des notes excellentes à chacun de ses examens. Elle était un vrai génie en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal. Pourtant, les gens ne faisaient que la regarder. Ils ne pensaient jamais qu'elle pouvait être intelligente. Elle était brillante, mais personne ne voulait lui parler : ils voulaient juste la regarder.

Fleur était ce que les autres voulaient d'elle. Elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle gardait toujours la tête haute.

Elle n'avait qu'une véritable amie : sa sœur Gabrielle. Gabrielle ne lui a jamais demandé d'être autre chose qu'elle-même. Les filles détestaient Fleur _**à cause de**_ son physique. Les garçons aimaient Fleur _**grâce**_ à son physique. Gabrielle l'aimait tout cours. Gabrielle, de neuf ans sa cadette, était plus une fille qu'une sœur. Il y avait entre elles un lien qui ne pouvait être brisé. Même si elle a décidé de partir en Angleterre, et qu'elle lui a brisé le cœur en décidant d'y aller malgré ses supplications. C'était la guerre, et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait aidé à la gagner. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire.

Quand Fleur a vu Bill Weasley au tournoi des 3 sorciers, il était accompagné de sa mère pour supporter Harry Potter. Elle avait tout de suite été attirée par lui, et elle le regardait à travers la pièce : il était grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux roux noué en catogan. Quand Fleur a commencé à travailler à Gringotts, elle a fait équipe avec lui. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres hommes, et elle aimait ça.

Après 3 mois à travailler ensemble, Fleur a proposé à Bill un rendez-vous. Parce qu'elle s'avait qu'il ne l'inviterait jamais. Bill accepta. Pour leur premier rendez-vous, il lui a fait la cuisine. Il aimait beaucoup cuisiner, mais il détestait le faire pour une seule personne. Elle était assise pour la première fois chez un homme qui ne la traitait pas comme un jouet, ou un objet mais comme une personne. Et elle lui a donné son cœur.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils se fréquentaient quand Fleur a commencé à vraiment être amoureuse de lui. Mais elle a lutté contre ce que son instinct lui disait de faire.

Après qu'encore une fois, Bill l'ait invité à dîner chez lui, ils se sont assis sur son canapé, avec un verre de vin rouge.

- Le dîner t'a plu ? Lui a demandé Bill en souriant, sachant que oui mais voulant seulement l'entendre le dire.

- Beaucoup. Merci, Bill, sourit Fleur. Elle tournait une mèche de ses cheveux si clairs autours de son doigt.

Bill lui sourit. Il a pris une des ses mains dans les siennes. Il l'a regardée, vraiment regardée. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, il aimait ça. Ses yeux possédaient des tâches de marrons dans le bleu, qui prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas entièrement Vélane. Elle portait un jean et un haut bleu. Elle était habillée simplement, mais elle avait l'air d'une reine.

- Tu sais que tu es extrêmement belle, Fleur. Mais je pense que je suis le plus beau de nous deux. Je veux dire, qui pourrait résister à mon physique de rêve, plaisanta Bill. Fleur rit. Elle aimait ça, elle aimait l'aisance avec laquelle ils pouvaient parler tous les deux

- C'est comme ça ? Sourit-elle. Bill acquiesça et captura ses lèvres en un baiser rapide.

- C'est les cheveux roux. Je veux dire, qui pourrait dire non à un type qui a les cheveux roux.

- Sûrement pas moi, dit Fleur. Bill déposa un baiser sur la main de Fleur.

- Je peux te poser une question? J'y pense depuis un moment mais c'est un peu délicat, demanda-t-il

- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux Bill. Je n'ai rien à te cacher, dit Fleur, son visage s'assombrissant. Elle avait une idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? demanda-t-il en un soupir. Il savait que Fleur devait les combattre mais il ne savait pas en quoi ils consistaient vraiment.

- Et bien, déjà, mon physique : les cheveux, les yeux, le corps. Je peux rendre les gens fous de désir. Je peux faire changer leurs émotions aussi, qu'ils ressentent ce que je veux qu'ils ressentent. Ce sont les plus connus. Je peux jeter des boules de feu, je peux changer mes mains en griffes et je peux faire s'arrêter de battre le cœur d'un homme. Mon caractère entier vient de là, ainsi que ma capacité à apprendre vite, dit Fleur, lui donnant ainsi une vue d'ensemble de ses capacités.

- As-tu déjà utilisé tes pouvoirs sur moi? Demanda Bill.

Fleur regarda ses mains :

- Je les aie déjà utilisé pour te calmer. Tu était tellement furieux après l'attaque des mangemorts… je ne pouvait pas te laisser comme ça. J'avais besoin que tu te sentes mieux. Mais je n'ai jamais changé tes sentiments pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ressentir quelque chose qui n'existe pas, dit Fleur, sans regarder Bill.

Bill prit entre ses doigts le menton de Fleur pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Alors il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je t'aime. J'avais besoin de savoir si c'était réel. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le faisais, mais j'avais besoin de te le demander. Je suis désolé si ça t'a offensé, dit Bill en souriant.

- Tu... Tu m'aimes vraiment? Demanda Fleur.

- Je t'aime tellement. Au début je croyais que c'était juste à cause de ton physique. Et puis j'ai vu que tu étais encore plus belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi Fleur. Parce que tu es ma moitié, dit-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit fleur, en caressant tendrement sa joue. J'avais peur que toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Je ne peux pas ne pas t'aimer Fleur, dit-il doucement.

- J'ai verrouillé mes sentiments pour toi. Quand une Vélane tombe amoureuse, son partenaire le ressent. J'ai bloqué ça. Tu veux que je le laisse aller ? demanda Fleur timidement. Chose que peu de personne savait qu'elle était.

Bill aquiesça et sourit. Fleur ferma ses yeux et laissa aller ses sentiments pour Bill qui sentit alors un vent chaud entouré son cœur. C'était comme si Fleur était dans ses bras.

- C'est bon… vraiment bon, soupira-t-il. Il se sentait comme quand il était dans les bras de Fleur. Fleur lui fit alors un sourire timide.

- Fleur, j'aimerai vraiment que tu restes ici ce soir. Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. On n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose mais laisse moi juste m'endormir dans tes bras, dit Bill doucement.

- Oui, je vais rester. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, dit Fleur en souriant tendrement.

Fleur et Bill allèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Bill prit un short et un T-shirt pour Fleur.

- Tu peux mettre ça si tu veux bébé, dit Bill timidement. Il avait déjà dormi avec une femme. Mais jamais une nuit entière, et jamais avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Fleur alla dans la salle de bain et se changea pendant que lui enfilait un short et un T-shirt.

Fleur retourna dans la chambre et semblait un peu effrayée. Bill la rejoignit et lui sourit :

- Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. C'est toi qui a le contrôle ce soir, lui dit Bill en la regardant dans les yeux.

Fleur marcha jusqu'au lit et s'allongea. Elle sourit et embrassa doucement Bill.

- Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose que personne ne sait ? demanda Fleur en s'éloignant un peu.

- Tu peux tout me dire.

- Je n'ai jamais dormis avec un homme avant. Je ne leur faisais pas assez confiance. Mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance, lui dit-elle timidement.

- Je serai avec toi pour toujours si tout ce que tu me laissais faire était te serrer dans mes bras. Tu es en train de devenir mon univers. Je pense à toi tout le temps, je rêve de toi, Je t'aime, dit Bill, en embrassant les cheveux de Fleur

- Maintenant ma petite furie, il faut dormir. Parce que c'est dur de rester aussi beau. Et qu'on a besoin de le rester, plaisanta Bill.

Il adorait appeler Fleur sa petite furie. Elle avait un tempérament de feu qu'il n'avait vu que chez trois autres femmes : sa mère, Ginny et Hermione. Mais il savait que si elle l'avait voulu, Fleur aurait pu être pire. Fleur se tourna vers lui et Bill enroula ses bras musclés autour de sa taille.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il. Il voulait être sûre qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait

- Dans tes bras, toujours, soupira Fleur.

Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Voilà pour ce 1er OS. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
